Flamethrower2
by AlaiaS
Summary: Continued Flamethrowers


Hey guys, thanks for the reviews and here I am with a part 2. This one has some action but not as much but it was fun to write. The last one had kind of a cliff-hanger and I am happy you liked that. I will continue to use the original lines from the story they are in _italics _.I am happy you like the story and so here it is...

Previously:" I have a lot of apologies to make... Nothing's been the same since New York. You experience things, and then they're over. I can't sleep, and when I do I have nightmares. Honestly, there's a hundred people who want to kill me. I hope I can protect the one thing I can't live without..." Tony says from the TV. If we wait until we are ready, we might as well wait until infinity.

Present: OK, so dad was alive, Pepper managed to overcome shock and I managed to escape a serious fit. I threw myself back in dad`s chair _and_ poured some whisky. I forgot a binder, I reached over it was on the window, the wind blew and the papers flew out. S***! I remembered my super-powers, might as well go get them. I jumped out and slowed the flying power, I landed perfectly in-front of a seven year old boy that dropped his ice-cream.

"Are there more lunatics like you up there?!" he said stuttering, I might have given him a slightly wrong example but oh well, the best memories come from the craziest ideas.

"Oh y-e-s! Many in fact, but see it`s my job to save stuff..." I said then I thought I was revealing too much so I made a slight escape by throwing the ice-cream man a 50$.

"Get this kid a triple ice-cream with a syrup and sprinkles of it`s choice!" I commanded and left the kid. I got the papers and went back to work I was greeted by my dear secretary Stane, Obadiah Stane. He greeted me with a big folder.

"Alright, Miss Peterson you have these papers to sign as Mr. Stark is not present. Also, you have a meeting with Mr. Putin."

"My dear friend(I pat him on the back) _I don`t care about any liberal agenda anymore it`s boring!_ Come on Stane, loosen up there is absolutely no need to panic the meeting is-"

"Now!"Stane said in a hurrry glancing at his watch. He said and pushed me in the elevator. The rest of my work day was stressful and very boring. Please, I had to discuss the stock-market of Stark Industries in Russia- with Putin and I felt so awkward, I was taller than him! It was like that until a news crew popped up in-front of the building. I went to see who they were all fumbling about-dad, of course. Flashes were flashing and people were shoving in their micro-phones. I went behind him and pulled him in. Once again, I had to fulfill my duties as a personal body-guard and that is not my job even though I trained kick-box and I was actually pretty good. After two hours of disussing business with dad and Stane I was groggy. I got in my dark-blue Porsche and sped away. In my rear-view mirror I saw somebody following me, a Mercedes in Black and behind the wheel was Loki. I stopped abruptly and the follower almost crashing into us. Loki and Luke stepped out. I followed suite and slammed the door I saw Tony get out and slam the door causing the car to shake a bit. I approached Luke, and pulled out a pistol from his leather jacket I pulled it to his head.

"_Tony I swear I am going to blow his face off!"_I said aggresivly.

"Be my guest!" Tony said with a sarcastic smile.

"_You think you are so smart?!" Loki said approaching dad._

_"Loki, that`s the thing about us, smart guys we cover our asses!" _Tony and I get in the car in a rush and Tony steps on the pedal sending us glued to our seats. Loki continue to follow us but soon he lost us. When we got home I headed over to the pool, nah I need to learn how to shoot those blue-fires before something else blows up I put on my suit and set up some the head-phone I heard a voice, then I heard heavy metal steps- I see dad also wanted to become Iron-Man at this time of the day. I put his call through.

"Did I screw up?" Tony says in an almost wailing voice.

"No, of course not! I mean, in what context?"

"In the context of me being a dad and a future husband."Tony says.

"Still not, but I don`t think you should ask me that I blew up a golden car, drink like mad and gamble I doubt mom would be happy."

"She is perfect, Pepper I mean and your mom never loved me the way Pepper does. Your mom just wanted a kid from me to show off."

"Are you offending mom?" I say strictly.

"...no...wait you are guilt-tripping me aren`t you?" He says and attempts to blast me.

"_Is that all you got, a cheesy line and an unsucessful shot?!"_I say laughing.

"_Sweetheart that could be the name of my autobiography!"_ Tony says and tries again to blast me.

"If I was writing your biography I would call it `Life and Times of the Rich Playboy-Tony Stark`"

"S***! I forgot something! Dummy get here and open me up(Dummy opens him and Tony runs inside)." I get Dummy to open me up too and go inside, I sit down around the glass-table Tony serves me a gross green dish.

"What is that supposed to be?!" I say indicating the dish.

"It is supposed to be your lunch!"

"_Did you just make that?"_I say questioning.

"_Yeah, where do you think I was for three hours this morning?"_

_"_God bless Pepper but is this edible?" I said doubtfully.

"It`s supposed to be, I mean it only contains stuff from the kitchen-nothing bad right?"

"Yo, Tony I don`t know if you remember but the kitchen of this house is the kingdom of alcohol and you also keep car fuels in the kitchen-dangerous!"

"That`s good enough I mean it`s healthy!" Tony exclaimed and poured some in a green glass bowl.

"I will cook something else before either you or I need to call 911 due to food poisoning." I open the kitchen door and put a chair on it to keep it opened, I opened up the fridge-no food of course, he had used it all to make his'wonderful' meal.

"What are you doing tonight?" I call from the kitchen.

"Nothing much, wanna work on the suits?" Tony says flatly.

"Listen you are not the center of my universe neither is the whole suit idea, you weren`t expecting that huh?"I said crossly.

"You need to be ready, you haven`t kick-boxed in a long time. Wanna train?"

"Fine, I can`t say no to that." I mumbled and headed to the boxing ring, I put bandages on my hands and rubbed them in talc and slipped the red boxing gloves on. I started beating the big sac and unknowing my power blood started to stain. S***! Now, I had to wear bandages, why did this have to happen every time? Tony sighed and climbed on the ring.

"_You are not the big gun, you just have it."_Tony said admiring my improvement.

"_Yeah, I call that being bad-ass!"_I said taking off the gloves and plopping myself on the soft blue mat. I leaned my head back and groaned, my hands hurt like hell, I did spend 15 minutes beating a hard sack with all my might. What could I do, I was angry!

"Do me a favor will you?" Tony exclaimed as he sat down next to me.

"What is it?"

"The magnet(he indicated to the electro-magnet)change it."

"I am not your surgeon!"I said looking in his dark brown eyes, I could see my reflection. Sweat running down my face and my eyes filled with competitiveness.

"Well, I will call you when I am dying you have proved to be of big help!" Tony says sarcastically.

"Pepper is home, sir." Jarvis says in his mono-tone voice. He runs the house rumor has it that dad built him when he was 12. I doubt it`s true but it might. Pepper appears and she is looking angry-this can`t be good.

"You are supposed to be halfway around the world by now!" She says indicating Tony.

"Huh, and I thought that by having your own plane it`s supposed to follow suite with your own schedule."Tony says arrogantly.

"Rhodey is waiting for you to board the plane for 3 hours, 3 hours Tony! Have you waited for that long, how about you Alaia, have you?!" she says crossed.

"I have! When I was waiting to get my hair done." I said excited that I have thought of an answer.

"And I see that not did they do it but they also dyed it black to not show your true color." Pepper says thoughtfully. Tony stood up and went up to her, she turned out taller than him.

"S***! OK, Pepper you win this round but I swear I will get you for that! Now, have you packed my bags?"

"No! I told you one week ago that you are Rhodey are flying to Afghanistan for a missile demonstration. Oh, Joanna you build the missiles right(I nod) OK, they will want to know the more technical bits. Like, how the missiles that fly are set off."pepper says checking her notebook. I let my body flop on the blue mat.

"It`s called rockets and atoms."I mumble and face-palm.

Thanks for the reviews and I know that this is a short chapter but I promise the next will be longer and more interesting. Don`t forget to review, thanks for the support!

Alaia S.-ATS


End file.
